The interaction specificities of nucleic acids of various base compositions to a variety of molecules, e.g., reporter molecules, peptides and basic proteins, is under investigation. It is hoped that highly selective systems, i.e., compounds with high affinity to a particular base pair site, can be synthesized. The ultimate aim of this work is to understand the mechansim of protein-nucleic acid recognition process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J. Reuben, P. D. Adawadkar and E. J. Gabbay, "Structure of a DNA Intercalation Complex as Determined by NMR Using a Paramagnetic Probe", Biophysics of Structure and Mechanisms, 2, 13 (1976). W. D. Wilson, D. Grier, R. Reimer, J. D. Bauman, J. F. Preston, and E. J. Gabbay, "Structure-Activity Relationship of Daunorubicin and Its Peptide Derivatives", J. Medicinal Chemistry, 19, 381 (1976).